NIghts Avenging Dreams
by SongBird88
Summary: William has come back to avenge himself, but is the only way murder?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

William landed in front of a dark Castile, _his _dark Castile. When he had died he had gotten the power he wanted, the power he deserved, and he was keen on using it to avenge his own death, but to do that, he would have to kill.

Murder was disgusting to him now, death was horrible and he didn't want anyone he knew go through it, and, as it turned out, he didn't want his father to go through it either.

The doors of the Castile opened, and William was greeted by his people.

They were his children, in the literal sense, and he treated them all as such, yet they were also his to control. They grew up knowing him as Master instead of father, and that was the way he liked it.

He entered his thrown room and slumped onto his thrown.

"Hello Willy dearest," Xena sat on William's lap.

Xena was a dreamer. William had wooed her and made her his, though she wasn't the brightest bulb, but that's the way William liked it.

"How'd the family reunion go?"

"Not now Xena," William rubbed his head.

"That bad hun?" Xena hopped off William's lap, "you want something to drink?"

"Water," William rubbed his eyes.

Xena pouted, "You're no fun," she skipped out of the thrown room.

"Here," a tall glass of ice water was placed on the arm of William's thrown.

William looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of Estelle.

Estelle was a cook, a good cook, William remembered the first time he had met her.

She was ten at the time, and the chef that had been teaching the new generation of cooks for the royal kitchens had come complaining about her putting in extra ingredients and ruining perfectly good recipes.

William had watched the young brown haired girl make a dish, lips pressed together with concentration, raising his eyebrows as she put in a few different ingredients here and there.

"See, see!" the chef had said angrily, "she has ruined the whole thing!"

William had silenced the raging chef and tasted Estelle's food, "it's delicious, keep up the good work," he had ruffled the young girls hair, and left the chef stunned. They had been friends ever since.

"How do always know what I need Stell?" William drank the water gratefully.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Estelle sat on the arm of William's thrown, "we have an-"

"Invisible telekinetic bla bla bla…"

Estelle laughed, "You want anything special for dinner tonight?"

"Why don't you use your invisible telekinesis to find out?" William smiled teasingly.

"Soup it is then," She hopped off the arm of the thrown.

"No," William grabbed Estelle and pulled back. She fell over the arm of the thrown and fell in his lap, laughing, "okay okay, no soup, what do you want?"

William thought, as Estelle shifted to a more comfortable position on his lap.

"What do you think we should have?" he asked Estelle, "and don't say soup."

Estelle laughed, "I was actually thinking of some sort of pasta, you do like pasta right?"

"I thought you knew me better then this Stell."

"I'm just kidding,"

"I know you are," William smiled down at Estelle, tenderly.

She smiled back, cheeks slightly red.

Xena frowned. She knew that William was just friends with Estelle, but every time he looked at her like that… she took a breath, "Willy dearest," she skipped up to William.

Estelle slid off of William's lap sheepishly, "good evening, Mistress Xena."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchens?" Xena asked her distastefully.

"I guess I should be getting back, goodbye, Master William," Estelle bowed quickly to William and jogged out of the room.

"You shouldn't be so rude, Xena," William said disapprovingly.

"It's hard not to be," Xena pouted, flopping down onto her thrown,

"Especially when I come in and see her sitting on your lap like that."

"You're jumping to conclusions again," William informed her.

"Well don't let me come in and see you kissing her," Xena ordered.

"You're ridiculous," William rubbed his temples, "I need sleep, come get me when dinner's ready." He escaped to his room.

Nights sat on the steps of the Castile, Persona on, listening to the frequencies. It was all the same news as it had been that morning. How sunny it was out and what to expect this evening, when the biology program was going to start and how to sign up to be a part of it, and how there was still no sign of William since they had seen him a week ago, and still no sign of where or what he might be hiding out it… Nights took off his Persona.

"Hey daddy," Baby sat down next to her father, "could you tell me more about my brother?"

"He was nothing like you," Nights said to his feet.

"Yeah I know that," Baby shighed, "I want to know _how _he wasn't anything like me."

Nights laughed, "You're a grown woman now aren't you?"

"Don't change the subject," Baby said heatedly.

"You're just like your mother… you're not going to leave me too, are you?"

"Oh daddy," Baby hugged her father, "you're so depressing."

Nights laughed again, "I'm glad I have you Baby, you can always make me smile."

"I learned from the best," Baby kissed her father's cheek, "here I made you something," she gave her father a paper rose.

"You're getting better," Nights inspected the deep blue rose, "I don't have this color yet."

"I was really hoping to be consistent," Baby smiled.

"You consistency astounds me," Nights got up, "what do you think we're having for dinner?"

"Soup," Baby teased.

"Ah gross!" Nights laughed, "I sure hope not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hratchouhi crouched in the branches of a large tree, observing the suspicious Castile that was hidden away in Memory Forest.

He was the best watcher, only surpassed by the head of the Watcher Division: Chosposi.

"Cho," B. Entered the watcher's frequency, "you think you could get closer?"

"No problem," Cho flew a few trees closer, "how's this?"

"Perfect," B. scanned the castile via Cho's Persona, with no effect, "something's jamming the Frequencies, crud, you can come home Cho, I got everything I needed," B. took off her Persona and rubbed her eyes, if she hadn't been created for this kind of job she would have gone blind. She pushed the holoscreen that was in front of her to the side and pulled another closer to her.

"Hey bumble B." Elijah came into B.'s Tech Room.

"Hey 'Lijah," B. answered, "What brings you to my inner sanctum."

"I was just wondering how our man hunt was going, Nights is getting really edgy-"

"Why don't you kiss him and get it over with?"

Elijah laughed, "Oh B. you know you're the only one for me,"

"Don't you say that to all the girls here?"

Elijah smiled, "there's enough Elijah to go around, I say."

B. rolled her eyes, "no sight of William yet, but Cho did find a suspicious Castile in Memory Forest."

"Should I go check it out?" Elijah asked.

"No it's okay," B. went back to what she was doing.

"Why don't you take a break?" Elijah wrapped his arms around B.'s neck, "we could go do something together."

"I'm sorry 'Lijah, I'm busy,"

Elijah smiled, "see that's why I like you so much."

"Hm?"

"You're completely immune to my charm," Elijah explained, "you don't even blush, it's creepy, in a sexy kind of way… why won't you date me?"

"Because you have the tendency of flirting with every girl you meet," B. answered.

"Only the pretty ones," Elijah corrected.

B. shighed, "until you decide to stop acting so immature, I'm not going to go on a date with you."

"So you do like me," Elijah smiled jubilantly.

"I didn't say that," B. pulled another holoscreen around from behind her.

"I know, but you didn't say that you didn't like me either."

"That didn't even make sense."

"Yes it did," Elijah agued.

"I need to get back to work 'Lijah,"

Elijah frowned, "fine," he left.

B. smiled, and blushed.

Elijah knocked on the door of Jinx's room. He and Jinx had been friends since she had found him lying out in Pure Valley.

Jinx opened the door, "oh, hey 'Lijah."

"Hey Jinx," Elijah said glumly.

"Uh oh," Jinx smiled, "what happened?"

"Why do you think anything's wrong?" Elijah asked stepping into Jinx's room.

"You didn't call me sweetie pie,"

"I'm trying to act more 'Mature'." Elijah explained.

"Are you sick?" Jinx felt Elijah's forehead.

"Love sick," Elijah leaned against the wall.

"You actually found someone you like?" Jinx's asked skeptically.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Elijah stared at the floor sullenly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jinx leaned on the wall next to him, "who is it?"

"B."

"Wow, really?"

Elijah looked at her, "that hurt."

"I'm sorry; I'm not helping at all am I?"

Elijah shook his head, "but, you could, I mean, you're a girl, what do girls want from a boy?"  
"First of all, you shouldn't flirt with every girl you see."

"She already informed me of that."

Jinx thought for a moment, "I really don't know what B. is interested in."

"You know anyone who does?"

"Have you checked the records?"

"They didn't help."

"Hm…" they were quiet for a moment.

There was a knock on the door, "Jinx, you in there?" it was E.C.

Jinx opened the door, "good timing, maybe you can help."

"What's up," E.C. looked over at the Sulking Elijah, "what's with you?"

"He's in love," Jinx's explained.

"Really? With who?"

"B."

"Wow, Really?"

Elijah looked at her heatedly.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," E.C. thought for a moment, "I really don't know what B. likes."

"That's what Jinx said." Elijah shighed.

"How about you go ask Nights?"

"Nights?" Elijah laughed, "How could he help?"

"He has been married," E.C. pointed out.

"Truth," Elijah shrugged, "it's worth a try," he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

William woke, suddenly.

"Willy baby?" Xena moaned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," William rubbed his forehead, "go back to sleep," he got up, and pulled on his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Xena sat up.

"I need some air," this was a lie of course, he didn't actually need to breath anymore, but Xena didn't have to know that.

It was a clear crisp night, perfect flying weather, but William didn't feel like flying. He rubbed his forehead; it always hurt, no matter what he did.

"You need some company?" Estelle came to stand beside him.

"Sure," he looked up at the stars, "is it cold tonight?"

"Not too cold," Estelle replied, "you have another bad dream?"

William was silent.

"Can you remember what it was about?"

William shook his head.

They were both silent for a moment, "you need hot coco," Estelle finally said.

"Okay," William nodded.

They walked back into the Castile, together.

The arrow cut though the air smoothly, and hit the bulls-eye.

Romulus pulled off his blind fold. He had started teaching himself to shoot in the dark; he was able to hit his target, when it wasn't moving. It was time to try a moving target.

The door of the training room opened, "hello Romulus," Baby came in, "what'cha doing?"

"Teaching myself to shoot in the dark," he replied, pulling his arrow out of the target, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for you," she pecked him on the cheek, "a little birdie told me you needed a moving target."

"You really expect me to shoot at you?" Romulus smiled.

"I bet you'd miss even if you tried," Baby teased.

"I don't know about that," Romulus smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for big boy," Baby pocked Romulus' chest, "prove me wrong."

The alarm went off: "We're being attacked!"

Romulus and Baby put on their Personas and ran out onto the Castile grounds.

William led his well organized children towards the unruly ranks of the crystal Castile; they were neither prepared nor willing to go to battle.

_They'd better get ready, _William smiled, _I'm starting a war. _He gave the signal, and his children ran towards the Castile.

"We ready?" Matsu looked back towards his army, they nodded; they may not be prepared, but they were sure going to pretend they were, "for Nightopia!"

They sped towards William's oncoming forces. The collided with them aiming to wound, not kill as they had been taught.

Baby's felt the world spin around her, she fell to the ground. She was lapsing, "No!" she pulled herself up, "I can fight it," she stumbled forward and fell over again, "I can fight it!" she gasped, trying to keep herself sane.

One of William's forces pined her to the ground.

"Please no," Baby cried.

"Aw," the boy said with mock sympathy, "what's wrong? You scared?"

Baby nodded.

"Good," the boy took his blade in both hands and prepared to strike.

"Karan!" William grabbed the boy by his ear and pulled him off of Baby, "what are you doing?"

"Aw, come on," Karan wined, "I was just-"

"What is my most important rule?"

"Bu-"

"What is it?!"

"Don't kill anyone," Karan grumbled.

"Don't. Kill. Anyone." William threw Karan on the ground.

"William," Baby gasped, pulling herself up again, "William, I'm Baby, your sister."

William looked at her for a second, "you're… my sister?"

Baby nodded.

William took a closer look at his sister, then laughed, "You're lapsing aren't you? Another child ruined by daddy's dirty genes," he laughed again.

"Stay away from her zombie," Romulus aimed his arrow at William's head.

"You really think that's going to kill me?"

"For just a few seconds, yeah, but that's all I need," he shot the arrow. The arrow was picked out of the air by Nights, "Ho! Don't hurt him!"

William stood, frozen. Here he was again, served up on a silver platter. All he had to do was… "Fall back!"

William and his forces fled back to their Castile.

"Nights!" Matsu marched up to Nights angrily, "what is wrong with you?"

"He was going to hurt my son!"

"You mean the one that was trying to hurt your daughter?"

"I-I just," Nights cried silently, "I don't want to see him get hurt when I know I can stop it."

"For heavens' sake Nights," Matsu groaned, "he's dead; he can't 'get hurt'!"

"I don't care!" Nights sobbed.

"Daddy?" Baby hugged her father's leg.

"Oh Baby," Nights crouched and held his fully lapsed child; "you tried to fight it again, didn't you?"

Baby nodded, "I almost won this time, I'm sure of it."

"Keep fighting Baby," Nights hugged Baby affectionately, "keep fighting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elijah took a breath and knocked on Nights' door.

"Who is it?" Nights sang out.

"It's Elijah,"

Nights opened the door, "hey, come on in."

Elijah walked in and sat down on Nights' bed.

"Someone looks depressed," Nights sat down next to Elijah, "what's up."

"I need some advice," Elijah wrung his hands, "you see there's this girl-"

"You've actually fell in love," Nights laughed, "I'm proud of you Liy, who is it."

"B."

"Wow really?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Well she's the last girl anyone would have expected you to fall in love with."

"Yeah, but she's so… I don't know, she drives me crazy, she so interesting and out there and amazing," he flopped down onto Nights' bed, "but she refuses to go on a date with me."

"Well you do flirt with every girl you meet."

"Only the pretty ones," Elijah corrected.

Nights laughed and shook his head, "you need some self-control."

"Gosh," Elijah sat up again, "that sounds painful."

Nights laughed, "it's not, trust me, it's something everyone needs to have, I can help you but you have to be willing to learn."

"Will it take a long time?"

"That's up to you."

"I was afraid of that."

They both laughed.

Reala leaned against the wall next to Nights' room. They were together again. He drummed his fingers against his legs. Why was he the only one that could see through all Elijah's lies? Elijah was leading them all into a false sense of security, and when he gets the chance… Reala drummed his fingers faster against his legs. He couldn't let that happen, but how could he stop it?

The door of Nights' room opened. Reala stood up strait, "Hey Nights how are you?"

"Great," Nights looked at Reala worriedly, "but you don't look to good, are you okay?"  
"What," Reala said uneasily, "no, I'm brilliant."

Elijah came out and stood next to Nights, "hey Re…aw, you don't look to good."

"That's what I was thinking," Nights said, "you should go get checked out by Teara."

"Yeah, okay," Reala rubbed the back of his neck, and went to the medical wing.

William rubbed his forehead. He was angry and confused. He was angry because he had failed to kill his father, again. He was confused because his father had stopped that boy from shooting him, why? He rubbed his forehead, it was hurting more then usual; he hadn't been able to sleep because of it, though he didn't need to sleep. A stray tear slipped down his cheek, he wanted to need sleep, he wanted to feel again, he wanted to breath, but he couldn't, and it was all his father's fault, "he could have stopped them…" he mumbled to himself. His thoughts strayed to the girl that had said she was his sister, what was her name? He wondered.

"Master William?" it was Estelle, "do you need someone to talk to?"  
"no," he kneaded his forehead, he couldn't think, it hurt, everything hurt, "I need water," he murmured.

"Okay," Estelle said softly, and left to get what her master had requested.

"Willy baby!" Xena hopped onto William's lap, "you don't look to good, where do you hurt? I'll kiss it better."

"Go away Xena, I don't have the patience for you now."

Xena pouted, "Sometimes I wonder why I stay with you," she left.

William closed his eyes, wanting it all to go away, wanting all of it to be a dream, a nightmare, but it wasn't.

"Master?"

William opened his eyes to meet Estelle's, "am I cruel?"  
Estelle looked at him sadly, "why do you ask?"

William shook his head, "never mind," he stood.

Estelle put the cup of water she was holding on the arm of William's thrown, and wrapped her arms around him.

William stood in shock, "why are you hugging me?"

"You look like you need to be hugged," she said simply.

William wrapped his arms around Estelle, "you'll never know how important you are to me Estelle."

"I'm glad I could help Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reala sat on one of the medical wing's beds drumming his fingers against his legs as Teara checked him out.

"Have you always done that?" Teara indicated his drumming fingers.

"Hun, done what?"

"You're drumming your fingers against your legs," Teara explained.

Reala looked down at his hands, "I don't know, I've never noticed it before."

Teara wrote on her clip board, "I think you have a tick Reala."

"A what?"

"A subconscious movement of the body,"

"But, why?" Reala started drumming his fingers again.

"it's usually caused by tense muscles, but it could also be caused by stress, which I think is more probable for you, here," she went over to one of the cabinets and took out a bottle of medication, "take one every morning, and see me in a week or two, or sooner if something goes wrong, okay?"

Reala looked down at the pill bottle, distantly.

"Reala?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, one each morning, see you in a week, okay… what could go wrong?"

"The worst possibility is that you could be allergic – you look absolutely exhausted."

"I haven't been sleeping well; probably just stress again, hun?"

Teara nodded, "the medication should help with that too."

"Should I take one now?"

"That would be okay, let me get you some water,"

Reala took a pill from the bottle and looked at it. It was small and round and white.

"Here," Teara gave Reala a cup of water.

Reala popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it, "how long will it take to work."

"Just a little while, you can go."

"Thanks Teara," Reala left, and headed to his room.

Reala sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes. He needed to sleep. He rubbed his head, he should have told Teara about his head aches too, maybe they were caused by stress as well.

He lay down, and pulled the covers up over his head, he felt safer that way; he would never know why. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Nights looked apprehensively at the empty chair next to him; Reala wasn't the one to skip out on meal time.

"Adia," Nights said anxiously, "where's Reala?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Adia answered, worried her self.

"I'm going to go look for him," Nights got up and jogged out of the dinning hall.

Nights knew that the best place to look first was Reala's room; he spent a lot of time in there these days, "Reala?" Nights knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Reala said drowsily.

"It's Nights," Nights answered.

"Is Elijah with you?"

"No,"

"You can come in."

Nights opened the door silently, "are you okay Re?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," Reala nodded slowly, "I'm perfect."

"You don't look prefect," Nights sat down next to Reala on his bed, "did you go to see Teara?"

"Hm, yeah, she gave me medication for stress," he rubbed his eyes, "do you hear ringing, or is that just me?"

"You look absolutely drained; it's not because of me is it?"

"Hun? No, it's not you," he rubbed his eyes again.

"Are your eyes okay?"

"Mm, just a little foggy," he pressed his palms against his eyes.

Nights felt Reala's forehead. Reala looked up, "why are you doing that?"

"You can get a fever sometimes if you're too stressed out,"

"I was just checked by Teara," Reala smiled, awkwardly, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well just take it easy okay?" Nights hugged his older brother.

"I will,"

"Come on you're missing dinner," Nights led Reala out the door and to the Dining Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elijah opened his eyes slowly, Teara dabbed the sweat from his forehead, "hey sweetie," he smiled, "how you doing?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

Elijah licked his dry lips, "water,"

"Here," Nights appeared at Elijah's side, "sit up a bit," Nights helped Elijah sit up and held a cup of water up to his chapped lips. Elijah drank the water gratefully.

Nights pulled the cup away from Elijah, "don't drink it so fast Liy, you'll drown yourself."

"What does that mean?" Elijah didn't really care what it meant; he just wanted the water to come back.

"Just drink it slower," Nights put the cup to Elijah's lips again. Elijah drank as slowly as he could.

"That's better," Nights smiled.

When Elijah had finished the water, Nights fed him.

"There," Nights said when the bowl of soup was empty, "feel better?"

Elijah nodded.

"Yeah, but he still has a fever," Teara dabbed at Elijah's head again.

"I'm sure you can fix that up in no time sweetie," Elijah smiled.

The door of the medical wing opened.

"Hey baby," Nights looked down at his daughter, "you want to see Elijah? Okay." He lifted his daughter onto Elijah's bed.

"Hey baby," Elijah smiled at the small girl. Baby smacked Elijah's forehead, "ow, ow, that really hurt, what'd you do that for?"

"You did really mean things to my daddy," Baby said disapprovingly, "but then you saved my daddy and was really nice, so," she kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Why did I ever doubt you're parenting skills, Nightlight?"

Nights laughed and put Baby back on the ground, "sorry about that."

"Hey, I deserved it," Elijah smiled. Nights smiled back.

The door slammed open. Elijah's head pounded, he moaned.

"Reala? What- wait, stop!"

Elijah was grabbed by the horn, and yanked violently off his bed. He hit the ground hard, he moaned again.

"Don't moan," Reala said fiercely, "you deserve it!" he looked up at his brother, "why is he here? Why isn't he still wasting away in the dungeon?"

Nights pulled Elijah out of Reala's grip and rested his head on his chest, cradling him in his arms, "because, I care about him!"

Elijah smiled. 'Care' was the greatest way Elijah knew that someone could use to express love.

"Well I don't!" Reala grabbed Elijah by the horn and pulled him out of Nights' arms.

"Stop hurting him Reala!" Nights shouted.

Elijah felt a burning pain in his chest, he clutched at it.

He couldn't breath.

"Elijah?" Nights held Elijah in his arms, "Elijah what's wrong? Teara what's wrong with him?"

Teara didn't know, she shook her head.

Elijah gasped, and past out.

"Teara," Nights looked at the healer fearfully, "is there any way you can see what happened?"

"I'll go get my Persona."

Teara looked at Elijah. With her Persona she could see his bones, muscles, and organs. "It looks like he had some sort of heart attack," she mused.

"What?" Nights said anxiously.

"Come and look."

Nights dawned his Persona and looked at Elijah's insides, "his heart doesn't even look like it's been fully developed."

"His lungs too," Teara put in.

"All his organs look premature," Nights looked Elijah up and down, "like he got a second hand body."

Teara and Nights looked at each other, perplexed.

"At least it's a body," Elijah sat up, "how come I don't have a Persona?"

Nights looked at Elijah anxiously, "are you okay?"

"Besides feeling like I just died a second time, peachy." He gave Nights a thumbs up, "oh and I feel like I'm guna throw up, and I'm super hot, and hungry and thirsty and tired… okay screw the peachy, I feel like crap," he flopped back down onto the bed, " I'm going to sleep now."

"Good night," Nights smiled.

"It's night?" Elijah made a show of being surprised.

"Just go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nights looked up at the starry sky. It puzzled him how, sometimes, he could be so tired that he could sleep for days, and sometimes he couldn't sleep at all.

He hugged himself, wishing he could hug his son, "I tried to stop them," he said to the sky, "really I did, but, I was too late," he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "I'm sorry William, I'm so sorry."

"Liar,"

Nights looked up. William was sitting up in the tree that Nights was standing under, "William."

William jumped out of the tree and looked at his father angrily, "liar, you're not sorry."

"Yes, William, I am," Nights tried to reason with his son, "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't, I got there to late," Nights wiped tears from his eyes again.

"Why didn't you stop them before they had a knife to my head," William rubbed his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Nights reached out to touch his son's forehead.

William pulled away, "no, I'm dead, I can't feel, anything." He looked at his feet.

"You don't look dead to me," Nights said tenderly.

William laughed wryly, "why do you pretend to care?"

"I'm not pretending William; I really do care about you."

"Why?"

Nights pulled William into a hug, "because, you're my son."

Nights felt sharp pain in his side; he tore away from William and grabbed at the pain. He was bleeding. He looked up at William.

William held a bloody knife in his hand, more surprised then anything else, "I… I…" what was he? He didn't feel satisfied, not at all. He dropped the knife, hands shaking. His father was dieing, "Dad!" he went to his fathers side, "what do I do?"

"Help me get home," Nights gasped.

"But, I can't go back,"

Nights moaned, and fell.

"Dad!" William pulled his father to his feet, and helped him back to the Crystal Castile.

Reala walked down the steps of the Crystal Castile; Nights was missing. He was sure Elijah was behind this.

He saw two figures in the distance. He flew closer and saw that one was Nights, "Nights," he picked his brother up, and cradled him in his arms, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

Nights shook his head.

"But Nights, you're bleeding!"

"Don't be mad at him Re," Nights said faintly, "he's just confused."

Reala looked to the person that had brought Nights home, "William?"

William said nothing, he was still in shock.

"Don't worry, we'll fix you," Reala walked up into the Castile, followed, mechanically, by William.

Nights recovered quickly, the same could not be said for William. He sat silently in his room, periodically visited by his father and sister.

Nights came into William's room with a tray of food, "good morning, sunshine."

William didn't answer.

Nights frowned, "if you don't start talking soon you're going to lose your voice."

"Where's mom?"

Nights sat down next to William, and said sadly, "she left."

They sat in silence.

"So," William said agitated by the silence, "what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and sausage, you do like that, don't you?"

"Did you bring orange juice?"

"Ah," Nights smacked his forehead, "I knew I forgot something."

William laughed.

"I'm glad you came back William."

William looked up, "I never said I was going to stay."

"Would you at least stay for the holidays?"

"What?"

"It's almost Christmas," Nights smiled, "will you stay?"

"What would everyone else think?"

"That doesn't matter," Nights laughed, "what matters is what _you _think."

William thought, then nodded, "okay."

"Yay!" Nights jumped joyfully, and hugged his son, "how about you come out and eat breakfast with everyone else?"

"Sure," William smiled slightly.

Nights grabbed William's hand and they ran out to the dinning hall, together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

William had been away from his Castile for at least two weeks; yet it seemed the only person that cared was Estelle.

Estelle had looked everywhere, where her master would hide and brood, but he was nowhere to be found, and there was only one more place to look.

The feeling of Christmas was apparent throughout the castle, so apparent that Reala had set aside his suspicion and hatred of Elijah, Which meant the world to Nights. William's mood had also brightened, to the point where he was actually thinking about staying; the thought of his other home hadn't crossed his mind.

"The tree is beautiful, isn't it," Nights said to Elijah, as they looked up at the huge Christmas tree in the entrance hall.

"I don't know," Reala said, "the star seems a little lopsided, who put the star up?"

"I did," Nights said, insulted.

"Oh," Reala laughed, "sorry."

The entrance hall doors flew open, reminding them of the snow storm raging outside.

"Help," Romulus came through the doors, carrying a half-conscious girl, "I found her out in the snow, I don't know how long she's been out there."

"Estelle!" William ran over and took the freezing girl, cradling her in his arms, "Estelle? Can you hear me?"

Estelle moaned, "Why haven't you come home yet?"

"Oh, Estelle," William hugged Estelle tightly, trying to warm her.

"William," Teara flew over, with a large blanket, "let me take her."

William helped Teara wrap Estelle in the blanket, and followed her to the medical wing.

Estelle moaned, and blinked in the bright light, "Master?"

William came to her bed side, "just William," he smiled.

"Really?"

"You could call me dad,"

"Really? But you said-"

"I know," William kissed her forehead, "I changed my mind,"

"Really?"

"Yes," William laughed.

Estelle tried to sit up.

"No, don't sit up," William coxed her to lie back down; "you have a bad fever."

"Really?"

William laughed again, "Is that your word of the day?"

"I guess,"

Teara came to stand next to William, "Hello, Estelle, I'm Teara, the head healer; I'm going to give you a check up, okay?"

"Will it hurt?"

Teara laughed, "No, not really," she took a pen light out of her pocket, "I'm going to shine this in your eyes okay, try to keep them open."

"Okay."

Teara flashed the light in Estelle's eyes, "your eyes seem fine. I'm going to sit you up now," she pulled the bed up so that Estelle was in a sitting position; "I'm going to draw your blood now, okay?"

Estelle nodded.

Teara took a needle and attached it to a skinny tube.

"I-I changed my mind," Estelle said franticly.

"It won't hurt," William said warmly, "I promise."

Teara felt around for Estelle's vain. Estelle screwed her eyes shut and squeezed William's hand.

"There," Teara said, "I'm done."

"Really?" Estelle looked down at her arm.

"Told you it wouldn't hurt," William smiled.

Teara left to go process Estelle's blood as Nights danced into the room, singing Jingle Bells, "hello," he smiled widely, "your name is Estelle, am I correct?"

Estelle nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nights."

Estelle squeaked.

"You know, I actually get that reaction a lot."

"P-please don't hurt me."

"I get that one a lot too."

"Don't worry, Estelle," William said comfortingly, "its okay, he's okay."

"But you said-"

"I was wrong…" William looked up at his father, "I think."

Nights drooped. He still didn't trust him, "I have to go," Nights rubbed his eyes, "I'm tired."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reala lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so hot. He got out of bed, and rubbed the sweat of his face.

"Throw pillow?"

"Go back to sleep, Adia," Reala said, voice cold.

Adia lit the oil lamp on the bed side table, "aw, baby, you're shaking," she got up and went over to him, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Reala said irritably, "go back to bed."

"But-"

"I said go back to sleep!"

Adia shrunk away from her furious husband, "throw pillow?"

"Stop calling me that," Reala rubbed sweat from his face again, "it's so hot."

"Reala," Adia touched Reala's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Reala grabbed Adia's wrist, twisted it, and threw her to the ground.

Adia started to cry.

Reala's rage subsided, "I… I'm so sorry Adia, I…" he rubbed sweat from his face, "I need air," he left Adia crying on the floor.

Adia and Reala didn't talk the next day. Their depressed mood, killing the holiday spirit.

"Reala," Nights stopped his brother in the halls, "I can't help noticing that you and Adia are fighting."

"Fighting?" Reala laughed awkwardly, "We're not fighting, why do you think we're fighting?"

"well," Nights began, "you haven't talked to each other all day, and Adia's eyes are all red like she's been crying, and-"

"Don't worry about it okay," Reala snapped, "and what gives you the right to tell me how to live my life anyways?"

Nights took a step back from his furious brother, "I-I wasn't trying to do anything like that, I just wanted to know if you and Adia are okay."  
"What's wrong?" Reala said mockingly, "you scared of me?" he forced Nights into a corner, "you should be."

Reala was taped on the shoulder. He looked around and was socked in the face by Elijah. He collapsed.

"Elijah!" Nights said with distress.

"What? He was asking for it,"

Reala sat on the floor rubbing his head hazily, what hit him?

"Reala? You okay?"

Reala looked up, "Hm? Oh, hey Nights," he squinted at Nights, "has your face always been that color?"

"See what you did to him," Nights said angrily to Elijah.

"You sure he wasn't like that in the first place?"

Nights groaned, "Come on Reala," he helped Reala to his feet.

Reala stumbled slightly and held his head, "I don't feel right."

"No duh," Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Here," Nights supported his brother.

"Where are we going?" Reala asked, as they slowly made their way down the hall.

"The medical wing."

"Hm… where is that exactly?"

"Elijah," Nights looked at Elijah accusingly.

"Okay," Elijah confessed, "I might have used a bit of my aura to back up my punch, but at least he's conscious," Elijah smiled sheepishly.

Nights rolled his eyes, "just open the door."

Elijah opened the door to the medical wing.

Adia was sitting on one of the medical wing's beds, crying, Teara rubbing her back comfortingly.  
"Why're you crying, Adia?" Reala asked.

"Why am I crying?" Adia stood up angrily, "why am _I _crying? Did you forget?"

Reala thought for a moment, and then nodded.

Adia burst into tears, "you're such an awful awful person. You hurt me, and then you pretend it never happened!" she cried into her hands.

"Hey, Adie, calm down," Elijah explained, "it's probably my fault."

"How could it be your fault," Adia sniffed.

"He punched him with his aura."

"Aw crud," Reala exclaimed, "is that what happened?"

"Come here Reala," Teara led him over to a bed and gave him a full checkup.

"How did he hurt you Adia?" Nights asked.

Adia held up her wrist. It was heavily bandaged.

"Is it broken?" Elijah asked anxiously.

Adia nodded.

"Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know," Adia explained, "he woke up last night,. he was sweating and shaking. He said he was okay; his voice was so cold… I went to comfort him, but…" she cried into her hands.

"Oh Adie," Elijah gave Adia a hug.

"Don't you dare touch her, you basterd!" Reala yelled ferociously.

"Stop being so rude to Elijah, Re," Nights pleaded.

"Why should I?" Reala snapped, "He's an arrogant, lying, Pig!"

That was it, Nights had had it with Reala's attitude towards Elijah, "you're the most idiotic, hotheaded, foolhardy, selfish, egotistical, person I have ever come into contact with, Elijah's not the Pig, you are! I wish I would have never called you brother! Come on Elijah," Nights grabbed Elijah's wrist and stormed out of the room.

Reala sat, heart shattered, Nights' harsh words ringing in his head.

"Oh wow," Teara said silently.

Reala slid off the bed, and walked stiffly out into the hall, and to his room.

Elijah held Nights as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I-I'm s-such a h-horrible p-person," Nights stuttered, "I-I-I." his words were lost in his sobs.

"It's okay Nights," Elijah rubbed Nights' back comfortingly, "its okay,"

"N-no i-it's n-not," Nights sobbed, "I-I s-said s-such t-terrible t-things t-to h-him."

"I know," Elijah said softly, "I know."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," Elijah called out, "we're having a private conversation."

"It's a very loud private conversation," Matsu's voice came though the door.

"We heard what happened," E.C. said.

"And we wanted to know if we could do something to help," Reginald finished.

"You could go get Nights some water," Elijah said.

"I'll get right on that," E.C. left.

Matsu and Reginald came in.

"Hey Nights," Matsu sat down next to Elijah.

Nights sniffed, "h-hey,"

"You need anything besides water?" Reginald asked.

Nights shook his head.

E.C. came in with a glass of water, and some Kleenex.

"Here," Elijah took a Kleenex from E.C. and dried Nights' tears. He took the cup of water and gave it to Nights.

Nights drank the water through shuddering breaths.

"Feel better?" Elijah asked.

"i-I'm tired," Nights sniffed.

"I'm not surprised," Elijah smiled, "you cried yourself out."

Nights slipped into his bed.

Elijah turned to leave, when Nights caught him by the sleeve, "stay."

Elijah smiled, "okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Karan lounged on his master's throne casually.

"Karan," the guard named Kione said warningly, "master's not going to be happy when he comes home and sees you in his chair.

Karan snorted, "If he was going to come back he would have by now."  
"And so you're suddenly our leader?"

"Sure why not?"

"You're one of the laziest people in the whole dream world, if your king we'll never get anything done." The guards laughed.

Karan frowned. He was never going to take over if he didn't get any respect from the others. He stood up.

"Where're you goin' kingie?"

Karan left in thoughtful silence. He could get respect if he had the same power as his ex-master. So he headed towards Edge Garden.

Reala rubbed his red eyes. He had cried himself out. Nights meant everything to him, and now, he was gone.

"Reala," Adia opened the door, "can I come in?"

"I thought you hated me," Reala said sadly.

"No," Adia went and sat next to Reala, "I'm concerned about your mental heath."

"What do you mean my _mental _heath?" Reala asked, slightly angry.

"You've been so uptight and edgy and angry and restless, I'm worried that you-"

Reala stood and walked over to the other side of the room, clasping his hands behind his back, staring at the wall intently, "can I ask you something, Adia?" his voice was cold.

"Anything," light flashed in Adia's eyes, "Reala? Are you wearing your battle claws?"

"Tell me Adia," Reala said, ignoring Adia's question, "how would you feel towards me if I killed someone?"

"What?" Adia looked at her husband with shook, horror, and concern, "why?"

"It's just a question," Reala examined his battle claws casually.

"Reala," Adia hugged herself, "this isn't funny, please stop, you're scaring me."

Reala clicked his golden talons, "why?"

"You sound like you're actually thinking about murder,"

Reala laughed, a dark, evil laugh, "murder? I was just asking."

"Reala," Adia said trying not to sound as terrified as she felt, "you need to stop this, you're scaring _everyone_."

Reala turned to look at his frightened wife, "you still haven't answered my question, Adia."

"I would be completely and utterly terrified of you!" Adia shouted.

Reala rubbed his eyes, "I thought so."

"You thought so?" Adia shot angrily, "what is wrong with you?"

Reala looked up at Adia anxiously, "I don't know."

Karan crouched and touched the soft grass of castle Eden, how was he going to do this?

He got down on his knees, and pressed his palms into the ground, "I need more power," he said through gritted teeth, "I need respect, I need to take this world over!"  
"You wish to have my power?"

Karan heard a dark and ominous voice echo around him, "If it will allow me to rule, yes."

"I will give you my power," the voice boomed, "but in return you must do one thing for me."

"I'll do anything," Karan begged, "just give me your power."

Cho surveyed the horizon, watching for anything suspicious. His concentration paid off as he watched a large group of William's children parading towards the Castile, "B. sound the alarm, William's children are coming, and they don't look friendly."

B. sounded the alarm, sending every able bodied Maren and Starlit onto the Castile grounds.

William surveyed his children. Leading them was Karan. He looked darker, more sinister, like something malevolent had taken him over.

Nights came out onto the grounds, and stood with Elijah. He watched the advancing army for a moment, "I'm going to fight."

Elijah's jaw dropped, "what?"

Nights took off his cloak, "hold this for me would you?" he gave it to Elijah. He placed his persona over his eyes and walked up to the front lines.

Matsu smiled as he saw Nights walked out of the crowed, "good to see you, sir."

"Could I lead?"

Matsu nodded.

Nights turned to his troops, "we ready?"

"Yes sir!" the crowed cheered.

"For Nightopia!"

The Maren army sped towards the on coming enemy with enthusiasm, glad to have Nights, once again, leading the fight.

Nights jumped over the first few lines of the enemy, catching them all by surprise, giving his army the upper hand. He dashed through enemy lines effortlessly, disarming those in his way, having one target in mind, the leader. He found his target and moved in for the attack.

Karan knew he was coming. He turned and grabbed Nights by the forehead.

Pain shot through Nights' entire body, his mind felt like it was being twisted and pulled apart. He was thrown onto the ground.

Karan smiled, "fall back."

His troops, though confused, followed his orders.

The Maren watched, helplessly, as Nights writhed on the ground, screaming in agony.

Elijah pushed though the crowd, "Nights!" he fell to Nights' side, "give him room," Elijah waved franticly for the crowd to back up.

Nights went limp staring into the sky, face blank.

"Nights?" Elijah shook Nights lightly.

Teara slid in next to Elijah.

"What's wrong with him?"

Teara activated her persona and looked into Nights. There was a moment when all she saw was swirling darkness, then she was hurled back into the crowd.

"You okay?" Elijah asked her.

"Yeah," she stood up and striated her persona.

Nights moaned.

"What's wrong with him, Teara?" Elijah asked anxiously.

"I-I don't know," Teara shook her head, "I wasn't able to see."

Elijah picked Nights up, struggling a bit under his weight, and took him to the medical wing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Healers stood around Nights anxiously. They couldn't touch him; it was impossible. They didn't know what to do.

Elijah stood amongst the Healers, watching Nights intently, "Wizemin."

The Healers looked at him, "what?"  
Elijah put on his persona, and walked over to Nights. Teara grabbed his shoulder, "we already tried that Elijah."

"The Wizemin doesn't know me like he knows all of you," Elijah explained, "I might be able to catch him off guard," Elijah placed his hands on Nights' forehead and chest, and closed his eyes. He stood like that for a long moment. He tore his hands away from Nights' body like they had been burned, "he's killing him," he said fearfully, "he's sucking his life away," he looked at Teara, "he's trying to reincarnate himself."

Teara put a hand to her lips, stifling a scream. The others ran from the room.

"We have to stop him," Elijah said firmly.

"H-How?"

"I need Reala,"

"Why?" Reala walked into the room, scowling at Elijah, "isn't this what you wanted?"

"No," Elijah shook his head vigorously, "I don't want this, and I need your help to stop it."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because," Elijah said angrily, "if you don't, you won't have a brother anymore."

Reala looked at Nights, "what should I do?"

Reala and Elijah walked up into Castile Eden, Reala holding Nights securely in his arms.

"Why are we here again?" Reala asked.

"Because I thought it would be a funny sort of Irony, let's end it where it all started."

Reala frowned.

Elijah shighed, "if we're going to get rid of Wizemin and his power, why not take out all of it?"

Reala placed Nights on the grassy floor and Kneeled beside him; Elijah kneeled on his other side and held out his hands. Reala looked at them hesitantly.

"This is for our brother-"

"_My_ brother," Reala said angrily.

They interlaced their fingers and placed their hands, palm down, on Nights' chest. Their aura intertwined and began to purify Nights' body.

Elijah felt himself weakening, curse his deficient body.

"Elijah,"

Elijah looked up at Reala.

"You'll be okay,"

Elijah smiled, "I know," he closed his eyes and concentrated. The air began to feel lighter around them. It was working.

Nights' eyes fluttered open.

He watched his two brothers as they pulled the darkness from the land. He joined his hands with theirs, and with their combined aura, the Wizemin's power was destroyed, forever.

The three 'Maren held each other joyfully.

"Okay," Nights said to his brothers, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Elijah asked.

"Do I want to?" Nights asked.

"All we do need to say is: the Wizemin is gone, for good," Reala smiled.

Nights stood, "it feels so much lighter," he flew over to the edge of the garden, "oh wow! Come look at this!"

Reala and Elijah joined Nights, looking down into the black ocean, except, it wasn't black anymore.

"Well what'd ya know," Elijah smiled.

Nights floated down and touched the clear water delicately. It was ordinary water. He cupped his hands and filled them with water. He flew back up to his two brothers, "look, its real water."

Reala touched the water in Nights' hands, "so the dark ocean was just dark and evil because it was deluded by the Wizemin's power?"

"Looks like it," Nights pored the water out of his hands. He looked into the setting sun, thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Reala asked him.

"If this ocean was just an ocean to begin with, what lands lie beyond the horizon?"

You probably think this is the end… well to bad, it's only just begun.


End file.
